


Ar lath ma, Kadan...

by MrsMink



Series: Beware the Chaos Couple! [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Post Trespasser, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, and some red jennies, basically the whole cast :O, mayhem wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMink/pseuds/MrsMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 2 years since the Exalted Council and Parivell is finally getting his wish. He and Bull are going to get married! But a wedding including Krem as a priest, Sera as the 'father' to lead up the 'bride' to the Altar, the whole Company of Chargers and a bunch of Red Jennies? This will be no ordinary wedding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ar lath ma, Kadan...

**Author's Note:**

> My current headcanon as to how the chaos couple will get married, I hope you enjoy comedy fluff ;3

“Ouch!“  
“Don’t be a prissy head!“ Sera scolded her best friend when she tried to adjust the delicate silver jewelry in his hair.  
“Well don’t pull on it! It’s ultimately attached to my head, you know?” Parivell bit back, but he was laughing nonetheless. Nothing could ever dampen his mood on this day. His wedding day. He took a deep breath.  
“Do I look good?” he asked her, eyeing his own figure in the large mirror before him.  
“Are you shitting me?” she giggled in her special Sera way. “You look like a very expensive Orlesian whore!”  
“Oh, THAT good?” Pari grinned.  
“We have to put that horned idiot on a leash, otherwise he’ll pounce on you the moment he sees you.”  
“Not that I would mind…”  
They both burst into laughter.  
  
When Pari caught his breath again, he surveyed his mirror image once more. His hair was straightened out into a silky and smooth pitch black wave over his right shoulder. Sera had worked hard the last hour to weave fine silver chains and vines into it and the occasional silver leaf. His left ear, where his hair was shaven, was adorned with silver jewelry as well.  
He let his gaze wonder down the rest of his body. A tight fitting shirt made of black satin that ended just on his ribcage, showing off his taut stomach and narrow waist. Lower still, he was wearing a pair of black leather trousers, also tight and low on his hips. So he liked tight fitting black clothes, so what? It was his wedding after all, and he and Bull had agreed from the start that this would be no solemn, formal event. None of them were solemn or formal and so wasn’t their relationship.  
He looked over the black pair of boots he was wearing, a slight heel on them, Orlesian style so to say, and was satisfied. He and Sera had spent eons on gathering all his clothes and accessories for the big day. Large black bracers made of thin leather, silver necklaces that almost reached his bellybutton, silver bracelets that reminded him of Halla antlers and a very fancy black and silver belt. Well, it was only one bracer and one bracelet of course. But Sera had been creative and so she had left the stump of his left arm bare and had painted it a shiny silver color with a large brush. It looked like it was entirely covered in leaf silver.  
  
Parivell bit his lower lip. “I think we’re ready then…”  
“I can still get a Halla.” Sera reminded him.  
“I will not ride in on a Halla, Sera.” He smacked the back of her head.  
“Meanie!” she pouted.  
“You can do that though when it’s time for you and Harding to tie the knot.” He raised his brow mischievously.  
“I told you to call her Lace, dumbass.”  
“Sorry, sorry, force of habit.” He grinned.  
He shot him a glare before she turned rummaged around in some corner of the makeshift dressing room. They were standing in a forest technically, surrounded by a variety of folding screens to grant them privacy. The edge of the forest was just a few paces ahead, where they would hold the ceremony on a wide meadow, huge mountains in the far distance. They had been lucky. The sun was shining, no sign of clouds from above, and the meadow was covered in colorful flowers.  
  
Pari would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a bit nervous by now.  
“Here you are, down with it!” Sera offered him a cup filled with…something.  
“What is that?” he asked, suspicious, because this was Sera after all.  
“Just drink it!”  
He downed it in one swift gulp and started coughing helplessly right after.  
“What in the world…” he wheezed “was that?” trying to breath.  
“Good for your nerves, yeah?” she smirked. “Come on now sissy, they are waiting for the bride.” She patted him on the back a few times until he caught his breath again and hooked their arms together.  
“Time for the big show.” She smiled.  
“Yeah…let’s give them one.” He grinned back.

 

  
  


“Now, where are these two again?” Dorian leaned back in his chair, Maevaris sitting next to him, and turned his head to look into the forest behind them. He shook his head smiling fondly. “I told you nothing good comes out of leaving them alone.”  
“You’re not entirely wrong about that.” Varric laughed back at him. “Buttercup and Gory are a mean combination.”  
“You don’t say…” Cassandra added annoyed. Despite all their differences, Cassandra was actually quite fond of Parivell, but she could only rarely admit it out loud and kept to snide remarks the rest of the time.  
A few dark wooden chairs decorated with colorful flowers had been placed on the meadow. The couple’s most trusted friends and companions from Inquisition times had been invited of course, the whole company of the Bull’s Chargers and even Hawke had made the time and accompanied Varric from Kirkwall with his own elven lover by his side.  
And then there were a couple of ragged looking people, elves and humans alike. Sera and Pari had been really excited to finally meet some of their fellow Red Jennies with whom they had worked for a long time now. They’d had a very fun night at the tavern 2 days ago which left them sleeping the whole day instead of doing wedding preparations.  
In between the rows of chairs, they had draped a red carpet. It looked kinda messy, the edges torn because of blunt scissors and it wasn’t in a straight line at all. But Pari and Bull had decided it was absolutely perfect. Like the large ark made of tree branches and vines, towering at the end of the carpet. It was adorned with white roses. And a huge dragon skull at the top. To make things prettier, Bull had jabbed a great sword into its forehead, much to his lovers delight. The Chargers had worked tirelessly to prevent the whole construction from falling over because of the weight.  
“I hear something.” Blackwall straightened himself in his chair and gazed at the forest entrance.  
  
That’s when Parivell and Sera almost tumbled onto the meadow because they had raced each other to their destination and tried to come to a full stop at the beginning on the carpet.  
“KADAN!!!” The Iron Bull bellowed happily over the whole scene, not regarding any sort of protocol. He was already standing in front of the ark, waiting. Krem stood at his side, officially designated to be their ‘priest’.  
“Sorry! Had to make sure the bride was reaaaally pretty!” Sera yelled back over to Bull, making a gesture to signify that everything went perfectly.  
A disgusted noise could be heard among the guests.  
All the while, Cullen was grinning to himself because of the sheer absurdity of the scene. Josephine sat next to him, a bright smile on her face. “Well, it truly will be an extraordinary wedding, I can feel it already.”  
“I don’t know what you mean, Josie, everything seems perfectly normal to me.” Leliana smirked.  
Blackwall was chuckling while Dorian, Varric and Hawke looked positively delighted.  
  
“Come on now! Lead the bride to the altar!” Someone from the group of Red Jennies demanded loudly.  
Pari and Sera giggled. He didn’t mind at all to be called the ‘bride’ all the time. He had played with the more feminine aspects of his looks all his life, he even referred to him as ‘bride’ himself. Because, next to Bull, what else could you possibly be?  
“Shall we?” Parivell asked his best friend and offered his arm.  
“By all means.” She hooked their arms together once more and they attempted to stride elegantly, but failed miserably, trying not to look to amused.  
Pari registered all the faces of his friends and loved ones around him and a ball of warmth pooled deep in his belly. This day would be perfect, he just knew it. The only imperfection was the absence of Clan Lavellan. It had been 4 years since the defeat of Corypheus and he still wasn’t completely over the fact that his family was…gone. Forever. But the thought that they would be very happy for him gave him some comfort. How beautiful his mother would have looked on her son’s wedding day. And how proud his old man would have been, weathered face smiling affectionately.  
  
Parivell smiled at the thought and realized that they had reached their destination, the large ark. Sera gave him a peck on his cheek and giggled her Sera giggle before sliding into a chair next to her lovely dwarf, sliding their hands together.  
Pari stood face to face with Bull now. Or, well, more accurately, face to chest. His gaze wandered approvingly over the body of his beloved Qunari. He was wearing a short red vest, left open in the middle. Pari had told him he would call off this whole thing if Bull dared to cover his chest. He wore his usual loose pants, but made of a grey fabric, enwrought with golden threads that made it sparkle slightly in the bright sun. The spikes of his horns were capped with golden covers and he had drawn a decorative Vitaar on his face with dark red paint (purely decorative really, not mixed with some kind of poison like an actual Vitaar for battle, Bull had assured him).  
“You look good, Kadan.” Bull said with fondness in his voice.  
Pari smiled back at him. “And so do you, as dashing as ever.”  
Bull let out a resounding laugh. Because Bull never giggled softly or anything like that.  
  
“Alright Chief.” Krem had positioned himself under the ark, fully clad in his usual armor, though thoroughly polished. “You want to do this?”  
“Go for it, Krem.” Bull encouraged him.  
“I’ll never be more ready.” Parivell agreed.  
“Okay, so…um…” Krem had practiced his speech, but as much as he felt honored for having an important role in this, he wasn’t entirely happy about it.  
“We all have gathered here to witness the bonding of two of our most beloved individuals.” Krem tried hard to sound dignified, but a hint of amusement crept into his voice.  
“They know a thing or two of bonding alright!” That was Dalish. Yelling into the crowd.  
Laughter erupted all around and some exasperated sighs of those who finally realized that this was a hopeless case. Sera was having a ball in her front row seat.  
Krem cleared his throat and continued. “Even though the times were hard, they found love and comfort in each other’s arms, making it through the storm. And no, Dalish, we don’t want to know what kind of comfort.”  
“Awww…” Dalish pouted in her chair.  
  
“We may have been skeptical of the nosy little elf stealing our Chief from under our nose-”  
“Hey~~” Now it was Pari’s turn to pout.  
A murmur could be heard from Varric’s chair. “Sweet Andraste, I have to write this shit down…”  
“But-” Krem ignored Parivell’s interjection and flashed him a grin. “We have come to care about him like one of our own. Ever since the day you came back hauling a dragon’s skull to Skyhold with the chief, if not before that! Others may have only seen the blood and the gore on your bodies, but we saw the blooming of love.” Krem nodded, raising a finger dramatically. “I have never seen a couple more perfect for each other, and I think I speak for all of us when I say: You have my blessing and everlasting loyalty.” He performed a slight bow.”  
“Krem…” Another pout, this time from Bull “What are you doing, making me all teary eyed?”  
“Now worries chief, almost done.” Krem winked at his boss and friend. Then he looked around, searching. “Where are the blasted rings?! Dalish, did you make them disappear again with your magic thingy?!”  
“I’m not a mage!”  
“Found them!” Sera screamed from her seat.  
“Where?!” Krem demanded.  
“In my pocket.” She answered, like that should have been obvious.  
“Why?!”  
“Forgot them there.” She shrugged.  
“Urgh…” Krem walked over to her and took the rings. Bull and Parivell had decided to not get matching rings. Instead, each of them looked for a ring by himself, finding a fitting one for their partner. They had not seen the end result of that so far.  
  
“Alright.” Krem straightened himself, a ring hidden in each fist. “Do you, The Iron Bull, want to take this man as your wedded husband, caring for him…no…protecting him…uh…” Krem searched for the words he had practiced “…then answer with Yes!”  
“You bet I do.” Bull answered.  
“You have to say Yes, Chief.”  
“Oh don’t be a petty Krem Brulee. Yes.” He scolded him.  
Krem sighed and gave Pari the ring he had chosen for Bull. The elf smiled and took one of the Qunari’s hands in his own to slide a thick heavy ring made out of bloodstone down his finger. It was carved in meticulous detail to depict a dragon winding around his finger. Bull chuckled.  
“I knew you would find the right thing, Kadan.”  
“What did you expect?” Pari grinned, looking at the hand, now marked as his.  
Krem cleared his throat.  
“On to you, Parivell Lavellan, former leader of the Inquisition, saver of Thedas. Do you want to take this extraordinarily large man to be your wedded husband?”  
“Now that’s an understatement.” Sera snorted.  
“Yes.” Pari giggled faintly. “Always.” And looked into Bull’s eye, a wave of fondness washing over him. Bull took the ring from Krem and took Parivell’s hand. His lips parted slightly when his eyes caught sight of the ring. It was a delicate silver construction, forged to look like tree branches intertwined with each other and a tiny Halla depiction in the middle of it. It looked like it could break if you so much as touched it. “It’s beautiful…” Pari whispered in awe.  
“Not as much as you.” Bull reassured him, only loud enough for him and Krem to hear.  
  
“Well.” Krem said out aloud for the whole crowd to hear and spread out his arms in the air. “You may kiss!”  
Before Krem was even finished, Pari stood on his toes, gripped the hem of Bull’s vest and pulled him down roughly into an open mouthed kiss. He felt Bull chuckle as their tongues met and the Qunari snaked his arms around his waist to pull him in tight.  
Cheers and whistles erupted from the guest, some of them clapping excitedly, others spuring them on.  
“Go get him Gory!” Varric cheered.  
“Excellent! Why are not all weddings like this?” Dorian asked amused.  
Cullen just shook his head smiling while Josephine giggled, obviously delighted.  
“Grab his butt, you horned giant!” Sera demanded soundly. Pari let out a delighted squeal when Bull followed her command.  
Blackwall let out something like a war cry and yanked his fist in the air and even Cassandra snickered by now.  
Hawke couldn’t do anything, because Fenris had already captured his mouth with his own At least they were enjoying the wedding.  
  
Bull reluctantly let go of his newly wedded husband and bellowed. “Where are the drinks?!” The people cheered at that and the Red Jennies jumped out of their chairs and pulled out tables, drinks, food and musical instruments that they had somehow hidden directly behind the first row of trees and bushes! In a few moments, the ceremonial area had turned into a buffet and dance floor.  
The Qunari picked up his Kadan into his arm princess style, which which drew another giggling squeal from him, and carried him over to the dance floor and stood in front of the small crowd with him.  
Bull poured two goblets of that horrible alcoholic drink he always gulped down and gave one to Parivell, holding him next to him by his waist, while raising his drink.  
“When I first met my Kadan-” he started. “I thought to myself from time to time: What a fantastic ass!” Whistles and applause from the crowd. “And now -” he continued with a serious face. “I do it ALL the time!!!” He chugged down his drink, laughing soundly and coughing at the same time and slapping Pari’s butt with a hand.  
The elf put down his drink and boxed his man hard in the stomach.  
“Pfwah!” Bull cringed while laughing. “That’s my boy!” he grinned and kissed him.  
Pari took his drink in hand again and cleared his throat.  
“I am the official rider of the Bull.”  
“Yeah we heard that!” Sera interjected. “Everyone can. Just tone it down a bit some nights, alright?!”  
“Shut it, Sera!” Pari poked out his tongue at her and she reciprocated in kind.  
“So anyone wants to take the reins of my beloved Vhenan-” he put on his sweetest smile. “I’m going to fucking gut you! Thank you for your attention!” he gracefully bowed in front of his friends.  
“That’s why we love you Gory.” Varric cheered for him.  
Pari just gulped down his drink, immediately regretting it. “Creators! This stuff is horrible!”  
“Josephine ordered tiny cakes, darling. Maybe you should go for one of those.” Ah, Vivienne. She had been remarkably quiet so far, but she always amused herself in silence.  
Parivell’s eyes lit up and he raced over to said cakes. ”I hereby declare this buffet open everyone!”  
More cheers as everyone fought for food and drinks. Some of the Jennies were playing cheerful music like you were used to from a tavern.  
  
Pari flopped himself down on Bull’s lap, an armful of cakes with him.  
“So. This is it, huh?” he smiled at his Vhenan, so filled with love from head to toe.  
“You make it sound like it’s the end of something Kadan.” Bull chuckled and brushed a stray hair out of his face and after all these years, his calloused fingers still felt surprisingly soft and made a shiver run down Parivell’s spine.  
“You’re right. It’s just going to get better.” He grinned at Bull and placed a tender kiss on his mouth. “Ar lath ma.” He whispered.  
“Asit tal-eb.” Bull whispered back.  
“Yeah…”  
“But say, Kadan, how sturdy are all those tiny silver chains you’re wearing? The thought of tying you up in your wedding gear…”  
Pari playfully smacked his chest and chuckled.  
“We’ll try it out Vhenan, we’ll try it out…”

**Author's Note:**

> Ar lath ma. - I love you.  
> Asit tal-eb. - The way things are meant to be. (Qunari principle)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and as always, leave comments, I would be so so happy :3 Love y'all! <3


End file.
